<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar by rain923</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382470">Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923'>rain923</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不知為何，作為表演壓軸的男子金牌得主──勝生勇利，看起來比昨天的正式比賽還緊張。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>世錦賽進行到最後一天，觀眾們引頸期盼的表演滑即將開始，然而，不知為何，作為表演壓軸的男子金牌得主──勝生勇利，看起來比昨天的正式比賽還緊張，不斷在鏡子前確認自己的服裝儀容，這一次就連他的教練維克托都看不穿他。</p><p>維克托上前想關心，卻被尤里奧擋開，他對維克托做了個壞笑，那是小朋友準備惡作劇的笑容。尤里奧走向正在專心梳頭髮的勇利，往他背上重拍下去，嚇得勇利一聲尖叫，尤里奧勾下他的脖子，兩人低頭耳語，看起來似乎是在商討什麼事情，維克托聽不見他們的談話，只看到勇利的肩膀一抖一抖的，尤里奧再次重拍他的背，像是在精神喊話。</p><p>維克托想知道他們到底在討論什麼，克里斯和格奧爾基卻來找，將他帶了出去，離開時他們遇見了來找勇利與尤里奧的披集和奧塔別克，披集的興奮之情溢於言表，他總喜歡派對一樣的歡樂場合，但少有表情變化的奧塔別克也是難掩期待，維克托覺得挺新鮮的。</p><p>終於到了壓軸表演，勇利卻緊張得手心冒汗，手掌往身上抹呀抹地，好看的襯衫都要揉皺了，上場前，尤里奧像個教練一樣在場邊繼續對勇利精神喊話，正牌教練雙手抱胸，維克托還是想不透為何勇利如此緊張，還有尤里奧到底在喊話什麼？他問了身旁兩個兄弟，克里斯只是意味深長地笑，格奧爾基則是對勇利比出大拇指再眨個眼。</p><p>大會主持介紹壓軸金牌進場了，勇利才剛滑到中央接受觀眾掌聲，米菈與薩拉便半推半拉地把維克托帶到冰面出口，兩人臉上都是和尤里奧一樣的壞笑。維克托不明所以，一邊被兩個女孩推著、拉著，一邊心想米凱萊怎麼能忍受妹妹和其他男人這麼接近，一轉頭，卻看見米凱萊一臉擔心地望著冰面中央等待音樂響起的勇利，他身邊是難得安靜的JJ，同樣神色凝重，彷彿大事即將發生。</p><p>到底怎麼回事？維克托完全毫無頭緒，還有些莫名其妙，但不等他意會過來，音樂開始播放了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>I'm hurting baby,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I'm broken down</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I need your loving, loving</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I need it now</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Maroon 5的〈Sugar〉？這不是勇利準備的表演歌曲啊。維克托回頭正想問是不是放錯音樂了，米菈拍拍他，要他好好看著已經隨音樂起舞的勇利。維克托看見勇利捂著胸口假裝中彈，對著自己的方向伸出手，好像希望有人拉他一把，維克托噗哧一笑，很少看見勇利這麼俏皮的表演。</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>When I'm without you</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I'm something weak</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You got me begging, begging</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I'm on my knees</i>
</p><p> </p><p>勇利手貼在額上往後一仰，順勢跪倒，雖然知道這是戲劇效果，但那可憐兮兮的模樣讓維克托真想進場給他抱抱了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>I don't wanna be needing your love</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I just wanna be deep in your love</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And it's killing me when you're away</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ooh baby, 'cause a bullet don't care where you are</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I just wanna be there where you are</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And I gotta get one little taste</i>
</p><p> </p><p>接著，勇利站起來，開始繞著冰面滑行，一邊為接下來的跳躍蓄力，一邊不忘對觀眾拋媚眼，但拋得很生硬，星星都要從眼裡摔出來碎了，維克托搖搖頭。</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Sugar</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yes please</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Won't you come and put in down on me</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Oh right here, 'cause I need</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Little love and little sympathy</i>
</p><p> </p><p>勇利跳出輕鬆的Toe loop，落地時張開平衡的手臂看起來就像是在討抱抱，優美姿勢稍微補回了他在維克托心裡失掉的藝術分。儘管維克托想專注在他家選手的表演上，但他無法不去注意身後開始出現的窸窣聲響。</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Yeah you show me good loving</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Make it alright</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Need a little sweetness in my life</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sugar</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yes please</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Won't you come and put in down on me</i>
</p><p> </p><p>勇利在胸口比著愛心，然後把這顆心連著飛吻送了出去，慢慢地從遠處繞著舞步滑回來。這飛吻送得還可以，維克托在心裡用紅筆打了個及格分數，並試著忽略掉身後的雜音，等到他發覺勇利是朝著自己所在的出口接近的時候，他的身邊出現了好大一把紅玫瑰。</p><p>「勇利──！」原本不在場邊的披集和奧塔別克突然現身，披集開心地又跳又叫，奧塔別克則是抱著那一大束玫瑰，尤里奧在檢查花束上的彩帶。</p><p>俏皮可愛的男孩滑到維克托面前，從披集和奧塔別克手上接過麥克風和花束，在眾人的歡呼中單膝跪下。</p><p>維克托掩著嘴不敢置信。</p><p>「快點、快點！」米菈和薩拉一邊尖叫一邊推他上前，格奧爾基跟在一旁歡呼，克里斯吹了口哨，披集早就準備好手機錄影了。</p><p>男孩換上原來害羞靦腆的表情，臉頰因為剛才的熱舞泛紅，甚至連呼吸都還沒緩好，他握著麥克風的手有些微顫抖，看著自己的褐色眼睛卻堅定不移，男孩確認麥克風開啟了，湊到嘴邊，緩緩開口。</p><p>「謝謝你，維克托，我拿到金牌了。」</p><p>驚喜的尖叫聲四起，所有燈光和攝影機全部集中在冰面出口，一切發生得太突然，維克托眨了眨眼，覺得思緒亂哄哄的，他的腦神經迴路全都還在狀況外。尖叫很快便停止了，全場鴉雀無聲等待著，維克托甚至不敢呼吸，就怕漏聽勇利接下來要說的話，他看著勇利嚥了口水，張著嘴欲言又止，他的心也跟著提上提下。</p><p>「講重點！上啊豬排丼！」來自一旁尤里奧的精神喊話，不過很快就被薩拉順毛安撫了。</p><p>勇利握緊麥克風，深深吸一口氣，近乎破音地喊出他這輩子只說一次的情話。</p><p>「維克托！我們結婚吧！」</p><p>尖叫聲再次震耳欲聾。</p><p>「答應他、答應他！」</p><p>全場開始打起拍子，所有目光都在看，全世界的鏡頭都在等待，維克托卻把臉埋進雙手裡，哦天哪，我的天哪，我在做夢嗎？維克托還在確認自己是不是身處在現實，在掌心的黑暗中，催促的拍子越來越響亮，但那首圍繞整個場館的歌曲卻也越來越清晰。</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Sugar</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yes please</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Won't you come and put in down on me</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Won't you come and put in down on me?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>維克托放下手，在視線被眼淚糊掉之前張開雙手擁抱他最愛的男孩，他撲進勇利的懷裡緊緊不放，想開口說話卻被喉嚨裡的腫塊堵住，他覺得發出來的聲音不是自己的，他甚至聽不見自己在歡呼聲裡說了什麼，但勇利似乎聽到了，他也回抱住維克托，輕輕地、在耳邊銀鈴般地笑了。</p><p>維克托站了起來，拉起勇利，胡亂抹掉臉上的淚痕，吸吸鼻子，再清一清喉嚨，然後從勇利手中接過麥克風，再一次大聲說出他的回答。</p><p>「Yes!」</p><p>熱烈的歡呼和拍手就要掀了場館的屋頂，披集遞上花圈讓他們戴在彼此頭上，維克托從勇利手裡接過那束玫瑰，但他馬上就把花束遞給旁邊的克里斯，因為這一大束花讓他無法張開雙臂好好抱緊他最心愛的男孩，他的寶貝和他一樣眼角盈著淚水，維克托用力親住這個調皮的小淘氣，不管周遭的閃光燈和祝福是如何刺眼和吵鬧，都掩蓋不了他的戀人的光輝，他捧著這顆小太陽的臉頰，熱熱的、軟軟的，褐色眼睛帶著笑容溫暖他的心。</p><p>勝生勇利，他的Mr. Amazing，總是為他的生命帶來驚喜。</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>「我是主謀……不對，是主策劃！克里斯選曲子，奧塔別克剪輯，格奧爾基編舞，米菈、薩拉、米凱萊、JJ協助求婚預演，尤里奧負責精神強化訓練。」披集在眼角比了個勝利手勢，一旁的尤里奧還在惡作劇成功的興奮中一跳一跳的。</p><p>「所以你們全部都是串通好的？」維克托問。他們一行人走在回飯店的路上，維克托一手抱著那一捧玫瑰花，另一手把他家的大可愛牽得緊緊的。</p><p>「沒有錯，一切的計畫都從勇利拿到金牌的那一刻開始。」格奧爾基誇張地張著手臂，壓著聲音把語尾拖得長長的，彷彿剛剛見證了歷史性的一刻。</p><p>「我們為了讓你單身久一點已經努力阻止過他了喔。」克里斯無奈地笑了笑，向勇利眨了個眼。拿到金牌就結婚，這是維克托說過的，而勇利真的做到了，克里斯輸得心服口服。</p><p>其他人也附和著大笑起來，他們同樣也認為勇利的金牌實至名歸。</p><p>勇利難為情地低下頭去，維克托捏捏他的手，這是他訓練出來的選手，他為勇利感到驕傲，勇利也回捏維克托的手，接著兩人突然就站在路中央不走了，映照著橘黃的路燈，他們望進彼此的眼眸深處，彷彿世界只剩下對方，散發出來的光輝簡直要閃瞎身旁一眾電燈泡。</p><p>「好啦，要享受兩人獨處的話，回飯店房間多得是時間喔。」克里斯提醒兩人繼續走路，尤里奧發出厭惡的聲音遮起眼睛躲到奧塔別克身後，披集舉起手機，一邊讚嘆這手機夜拍模式真不錯，一邊上傳網路，標註Yuri Katsuki、Victor Nikiforov。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> ---------</p><p>-198964</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>